I Would Give You the Whole World, Kid
by marvel1998
Summary: Peter Parker is just an intern or maybe he is more than that to the billionaire, Tony Stark. Join them on the adventures that await!
1. Chapter 1

**I Would Give You the Whole World, Kid. **

Peter bounded happily to the entrance of Mr. Stark's lab. He had so much energy from getting his grade back on his huge science project that Mr. Stark had helped him with the last month.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Guess what! Guess what!" Peter said as he threw his backpack to the ground.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the kid's energy. "Well hello to you too, Pete. Now, what are you so excited about?" He asked as he pointed to pizza that was laying on the table next to him.

Peter grabbed a piece and started talking a mile a minute.

"Pete, slow down." Tony put his hands around Pete's shoulders. The kid looked like he was ready to burst. "Pete, I like you so much, but you need to chill before you burst. Sit down and eat your pizza."

Peter was going to sit in the rolling chair, but Tony led him to a non-rolling chair.

"No rolling chair until you calm down some and especially not when your eating." Tony said as he sat down across from Peter.

After Peter told him all about how he got an A on his project and how even Flash had complimented him, Tony let Peter help him with some of their projects they had started on together. May had told Peter to get his homework done before he got home from his "internship."

"Pete, I don't think you want your aunt to kill both of us, so go do your homework." Tony ordered.

Peter groaned overdramatically. Tony couldn't help but laugh at Peter's comments. He was always impressed that Peter could sit in the rolling/spinning chair and spin around while reading or roll from one side of the room to the other. Today, Peter used his web to hang upside down while reading.

It was 8 p.m and Peter was supposed to be back home at 9 p.m. It usually took an hour for Peter to get home.

"Kid, you want me to drive you home or Happy?" Tony asked as he was finishing up something.

"Happy doesn't like driving me home." Peter said.

"Why do you say that, Pete?" Tony smirked but turned serious.

"Oh, probably because I annoy him, at least that's what he says."

"Well, in that case, I will take you home."

"I don't mind walking or using my webs." Peter said not wanting to bother the man.

"I will take you home, not a problem, besides I will get you a large chocolate milkshake."

"Mr. Stark, the last time you sent me home with one, my aunt was ready to kill you and me."

"Well, she can't exactly kill either of us." Tony grabbed the keys to the car.

"Fine but if she gets mad, she will kill you and me." Peter said.

"Come on, Pete. You know you want a milkshake." Tony said tauntingly.

Well, May didn't exactly like that Tony had given Peter a milkshake and he was literally bouncing off the walls when he got home. She didn't kill him, but they were going to have to a discussion about rules.

What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To say Peter was hyper after the milkshake was an understatement. May wasn't happy with Tony Stark but she couldn't help and smile at the way he treated her nephew. Finally, Peter crashed on the couch after May had told him to sit down and watch some TV. The next day, Peter had school and his "internship". May didn't know about him being Spider-Man. God help him if she ever found out, he probably would be grounded for the rest of his life.

Peter met Ned at the front of the school when a teacher approached both of them.

"Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, the office is asking for you. Please go immediately." The teacher said as she walked off.

Peter and Ned looked at each other confused but made their way to the office. When they got there, the lady asked them what they needed.

"Uh, we are Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. We were told to come by." Peter nervously said.

"Oh yes. Have a seat over there and the principal will be right with you boys."

The two boys sat down, and both were so nervous. They had no idea why they were being asked here. After a few minutes, the principal called them in.

"Boys, have a seat." The principal said as he pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"S-sir, are we in trouble?" Ned asked nervously.

"To be honest, I don't think you are, but an accusation has been made that you both cheated on your science projects."

Peter and Ned were shocked at this statement. They both immediately said they didn't and were desperate for the principal to believe them.

Peter said, "Sir, I can't risk my grades nor try to cheat. I have an internship with Tony Stark and if I were to be suspended or expelled, I could lose my internship."

Ned nodded, "Yeah and my parents would kill me."

The principal sighed, "I don't think either of you have ever been in trouble before except for one detention from Peter. I spoke to your teacher and she went through sources and said that neither of you had the same sources. You did not plagiarize either, so I don't think there will be any consequences today."

Peter decided to speak up about someone. "Sir, was Flash Thompson the one who told you this?"

"Yes, he was."

Peter didn't say anything more except walk out in silence. He immediately called Happy.

"Hey Happy."

"What's up, kid? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I really need to see Mr. Stark. Do you think you could come get me?"

"Listen, I don't think your aunt or Tony would very happy if I pulled you out."

"I know but something came up."

"Don't tell me you got suspended?"

"No of course not, Happy." Peter began to get frustrated.

Happy sighed and finally agreed to pick him up. The ride to the tower was unusually silent. Happy had FRIDAY tell Tony that something was wrong with the kid and they would be at the tower soon. When they got there, Peter took his backpack and made his way to the elevator. When he arrived, Tony knew immediately something was bugging him.

"Pete, everything okay?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Could I just do some homework for a while?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure. Just needed a day off?"

Peter nodded silently and got his laptop out to work on an essay. Tony let him work for an hour before stopping him.

" Want to go get ice cream, kid?"

Peter's face lit up and they went to the nearest ice cream shop. After they sat down with their ice creams, Tony wanted to know what was bugging the kid.

"What happened today, kid?"

"N-nothing."

"I don't believe you. What happened to the energizer bunny that usually walks into my lab?"

Peter couldn't help but snort at the nickname. "It's just this kid at school accused Ned and I of cheating on those science projects."

"That sucks." Tony nonchalantly said.

"Mr. Stark, I could have been expelled if they believed him." Peter said.

"Kid, how many times have you been in trouble with the school?"

"Like once but it was only detention."

"See you have nothing to worry about. As for the kid who accused you, I can have him expelled with one phone call."

Peter shook his head, "No, no, please don't do that. I just couldn't go through the day knowing he would be watching my every move."

Tony smiled. "He will just do it the next day and the next."

"Gees, thanks for the help."

"Even if he does, he won't find anything. I am just happy you came to me." Tony said as he finished his last bite of ice cream.

"I hope I didn't bother you." Peter said throwing away his empty bowl.

"Never. Am I going to have to cover you for May?"

Peter's face fell. He forgot about that. "Uh…"

"We're both dead, kid." Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony took Peter back home only to have an angry May.

"Peter, why were you bothering Mr. Stark instead of being at school? He is an extremely busy man. Not to mention, you left school." May accused.

Tony put a hand out to try to diffuse May, "Ms. Parker, it really was no trouble. Peter, you want to tell her why you left."

Peter shook his head sullenly. Tony went over and whispered something to him. Finally, Peter told her about what happened with Flash.

"I am going to kill that kid." May said angrily.

"No wait, Aunt May please. It is really okay, honest." Peter pleaded.

"Okay but if you have any more trouble with him, you tell me." May wanted to make sure her nephew understood her.

"I will. I promise. Can I go to bed now?" Peter asked hoping to escape this interrogation.

"Yes of course. Love you, bug." May called out.

Tony shot Peter a wounded look for leaving him alone with May. Peter just stuck his tongue out playfully in response. After a few moments, Tony excused himself to go see Peter for a few minutes.

"Really? You left me in there by myself?" Tony complained.

"We aren't dead which is a good thing."

"True, bug." Tony playfully called.

"Hey! Don't call me that, it's just a nickname she gave me when I was little." Peter defended.

"You are literally a bug. You're Spider-Man!" Tony said a little louder than Peter wanted.

Peter jumped up and webbed Tony's mouth on accident. He hadn't meant too but he panicked.

"Oops. Sorry, it was an accident." Peter said.

Tony mumbled. After a few minutes, Peter got the web off of Tony's mouth.

"You owe me a large pizza for that." Tony called out.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Peter teased as he gave a mock salute and quite literally jumped onto his bed.

Tony sat down next to him as Peter opened his Physics book.

"Hey energizer bunny, you can always tell me what's bothering you even if you're not at the tower."

Peter nodded not really listening. He was too absorbed in reading. Tony rolled his eyes when Peter wasn't listening. He grabbed the book gently, closing it, and set it down on the desk.

"I am serious, kid. I am all ears."

"Like Vulcans?"

Tony scoffed, "Now you owe me two large pizzas, web-head."

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Peter said sleepily.

"Yeah, kiddo. Goodnight." Tony said. Before leaving the room and when he knew Peter was completely out, he took the kid's shoes off, so May wouldn't give Peter a lecture about shoes on the bed.

The next day, Peter came to the tower like his normal self. Happy and full of energy. He decided to sneak up on Tony since he was distracted at his work table. Peter snuck up behind him and yelled "BOO!" at the top of his lungs. Peter immediately broke out in laughter at seeing Tony jump and yell.

"Oh gees, Pete. You scared me out of my mind." Tony said trying to gain his breath back.

Peter just continued to laugh.

"Where are the two pizzas you owe me?" Tony asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Who said I would actually buy them?" Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Go do your homework and FRI, order two large pizzas."

Peter went over to the spinning chair to do his homework. When the pizza arrived, Tony and Peter went to the living space connected with the kitchen. Peter hadn't been in this part before.

"Wow! This is huge!" Peter said. He looked out the window and could see the city.

"Dig in, kid. Choose a movie. Tell FRIDAY what you want to watch." Tony called out from the kitchen.

He handed Peter a couple of sodas to drink and a water for himself. Peter chose Star Wars: The Last Jedi, no surprise to Tony. As the movie began to roll credits, he noticed Peter had fallen asleep. Strange? Peter was a night owl. It was only 8 p.m. He hated to wake the kid to send him home. Instead, he called May and asked permission for Peter to spend the night. It was Friday night anyway. May allowed it but wanted Peter home for lunch. Tony let Peter sleep on the couch thinking he might wake up. So, Tony put another movie on and was looking over emails and SI stuff when he felt Peter stir next to him. Tony glanced at the clock and it was 10 p.m.

Peter rubbed his eyes, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, but that's okay."

"What time is it?"

"10 p.m."

Peter panicked, "Mr. Stark, I was supposed to be home an hour ago! May will kill me!"

Tony chuckled, "Slow your roll, kid. She said you could spend the night here."

"Wait. Really? Are you sure? I am high maintenance." Peter argued.

"I know you are high maintenance. I am hungry. Let's go get milkshakes." Tony said changing the subject.

The drive was really nice, but on their way back, it started storming. Tony noticed Peter would jump a little every time there was lightening or thunder.

"Scared of a little lightening and thunder?" Tony teased.

"N-no, its fine."

"You're like a little frog over there."

"Oh. I just- never mind." Peter said.

Tony dropped the subject. When they returned home, they both went to bed. Just as Tony was really falling asleep, he was awoken by FRIDAY. He was informed Peter was crying in his sleep. Tony got up and went to the kid's room.

"Peter, wake up."

Peter jumped a little.

"You okay? FRIDAY said you were crying." Tony asked concerned.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's not a big deal at all. Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

Peter nodded but Tony knew that Peter wasn't sure.

"Why are you afraid of the thunder and lightning?" Tony asked.

"It was storming like this when the cops came to tell me that my parents were dead. I just am really nervous now."

Tony sighed deeply feeling really sad for the kid. With no warning, he picked Peter up.

"Mr. Stark, what? Put me down. Where are you taking me?"

Tony put Peter down on his bed.

"You can sleep in here with me tonight. FRIDAY, put the tv on something boring and on low."

"No, it's really okay." Peter argued.

"Go to sleep, bug. If I send you back home with no sleep, you will be crabby apple tomorrow. No one wants Peter to be a crabby apple." Tony teased but had a point.

Peter put his hand over his heart with a wounded look. A few minutes later, Tony looked over to notice Peter sound asleep. He was starting to grow closer to the kid and maybe Peter was wrapped around his finger. Oh well. Peter was totally worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peter was usually bubbly and full of energy, or as Mr. Stark called him "the energizer bunny". However, today Peter seemed really tired when he came by the tower after school. When he entered the lab, Peter yawned loudly as he tried to say hello.

"Busy day or stay up all night?" Tony questioned as Peter laid his head in his arms across from Tony's worktable.

"Can we order pizza?" Peter asked trying to avoid the question.

Tony gave him what Peter had dubbed the "seriously, kid" look. "Peter."

Peter looked at him sheepishly as he said, "Would you believe me if I said both?"

"Uh that would be a no." Tony said while pointing his screwdriver at Peter.

Peter yawned again as he laid his head back down.

"Pete, if you're really that tired, why don't you go lay down on the couch and take a nap?" Tony asked concerned.

"No, I am good. Besides, I want to work on a project with you and maybe have some food. I am really, really hungry, Mr. Stark. The news headline is going to be "Billionaire Tony Stark's intern died of starvation."

Tony shook his head at Peter. He couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at Peter's joke.

"Very funny, kid. Actually, I ordered the pizza when FRIDAY alerted me you were walking into the building. It should be here in about five minutes."

Peter looked at him confused but annoyed, "So, you made me sit here and beg for no reason?"

Tony thought for a moment trying to think of something witty, "Yes because it was fun to watch you look like a five-year-old."

Peter stuck his tongue out playfully, but it was interrupted by another yawn.

"Pete, seriously. Why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up until 4 a.m. working on one of my projects for school. May helped me until like 2 a.m."

"Did you wait until the last minute?" Tony asked.

"No, but it was just a really hard project." Peter defended himself.

Tony held his hands up, "Okay, okay. Don't get my procrastinating genes, kid."

"Don't worry I won't. May already said I got your attitude genes."

Tony looked at Peter shocked but not really surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Tony laughed a little and then looked up at Peter seriously when he yawned again. "Okay, let's go watch a movie."

"You're just trying to get me to take a nap."

"No, I really want to watch a movie." Tony said as they went up the stairs to the living room.

Peter really wanted to watch the Pixar movie UP so Tony had FRIDAY put it on. Tony wasn't surprised at all when he looked over a little later and saw Peter sound asleep again on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Readers! I am back! I have been so busy with work and writing my thesis/dissertation all of this month. It has been crazy! Anyways, I am here with another fun chapter of "I Would Give You the Whole World, Kid".**

Tony noticed that Peter would fall asleep almost as soon as he got to the tower the past week. Tony couldn't help but worry about the kid, but he wasn't going to mention it. Besides, Peter seemed back to himself as a new week rolled around. He came to the tower at his usual time after school. It was Monday, so Peter wasn't in the best of moods. Of course, Tony being Tony ordered pizza which always seemed to get Peter in a better mood.

"How's it going, kid?" Tony called out when Peter entered the lab with a loud, exaggerated groan. Peter through his backpack down on the ground next to the door and just groaned again in response.

"That bad, huh?" Tony set his tool down and motioned to the table across the room. "Here have some pizza."

Peter's face lit up as he raced over to grab several slices. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"No problem, wise guy. Now, when you are done stuffing your face of pizza, do your homework."

Peter instantly went into puppy dog eyes mode. He really, really didn't want to do it. Tony rolled his eyes, "Pete, do remember what happened last week?"

"That was last week."

"So, I let you do a project before your homework and you fell asleep after. And as a result, you didn't do your homework."

"So?" Peter replied, seemingly bored with Tony's reminder.

"So, genius, May was mad, as I recall. And as I also recall, I managed to get you out of trouble." Tony responded.

Peter just grunted, as he ate more pizza. Tony came over and sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"I want to do something fun, Mr. Stark. Not that this isn't fun, but-"

"I get it." Tony said. "I know! You do your homework and we'll go to the arcade place."

Peter's mouth dropped, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yep!"

Oh boy this was going to be interesting!

**Author's Note: Alright! Arcade center is next! What crazy thing could they get into? I don't know if it's such a good idea for two geniuses and a billionaire to go to an arcade center. Find out in chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to find some inspiration, which I did. Strangely, the inspiration came from the music that I was listening to. Hope everyone is staying healthy!**

Tony offered to pick up Peter that Saturday to go the brand-new arcade center that had opened about forty-five minutes from Queens. Peter was beyond ecstatic because not only would he get to the new arcade center, he would also be able to ride in one of Tony's fancy Audi's. It wasn't every day that Peter got to ride in one of Tony's cars. Yes, he had seen the cars once when Tony gave him a tour, but he wasn't allowed to touch. But now, he was getting to ride in one!

"Peter, Mr. Stark will be here in a few minutes. What's taking so long?" May called from the kitchen.

Peter was trying to figure out if he should bring his money that he had saved up for a new Nintendo Switch. "I will be ready, May."

Just a few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Peter could hear Tony's voice through the thin walls. Peter decided to stuff his money in his pocket and bring it with him.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Tony asked, as he saw Peter walking towards him.

"Yeah." Peter said. He was trying to contain his excitement and nervous energy.

Tony and Peter said their goodbyes to May and headed back to the elevator.

"So, I was thinking we could eat some lunch. I am sure you're hungry and then afterwards, we could go to the center?" Tony asked, as they were walking towards the car.

"Oh, you don't have to. I mean, only if you want."

"I know you, kid. You have hollow legs and need to eat more than the normal human being. Not to mention, I am hungry myself."

Tony and Peter both got into the car. Tony couldn't help but notice that Peter was in awe of the fancy technology within the car. Who knew cars could be so fancy?

"This car is so cool!" Peter exclaimed, as the seatbelt automatically went around his body and buckled.

"What music do you want to listen to, Pete?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Pete. Just tell FRIDAY what music you want, and she will play it."

Peter's jaw dropped, "FRIDAY is in your car too?"

"Well of course. Choose music before we die of car noise and silence."

Peter laughed and told FRIDAY to play some Drake. As the rap started, Tony looked over at the kid and shook his head.

"Wow, I never would have pegged you for the Drake kind of kid."

Peter blushed, "Don't tell May. She would kill me if she knew I listened to Drake."

"Kid, I get you out of trouble all the time. Your secret is safe with me."

After about 15 minutes, Tony pulled up to a restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as what Tony usually preferred, but he knew Peter would feel more comfortable.

"Let's go stuff our faces with food." Tony said, as he got out of the car.

Peter didn't get out right away. Tony noticed and went over to Peter.

"Come on, Peter."

"But, Mr. Stark. W-won't the people wonder why you have a kid with you?"

"Peter, don't worry about them. It's what I have Pepper for." Tony stated.

"Really? I thought you had Pepper to do all the hard work, so you can blow it all up?" Peter retorted.

Peter really wished he hadn't said that. Tony's face went from happy to maybe mad? Peter wasn't really sure.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, sir. Honest, I was j-just…" Peter rambled until Tony put his hand over his mouth gently.

Tony let go instantly when Peter attempted to lick his hand with his tongue. "That's so gross, Underoos and if you ever retort back like that again, I am going to cuff you upside the head. Got it?"

Peter nodded.

They made their way in and were seated in one of the far, hidden corners of the restaurant.

"Wow, this place is so nice."

"Enjoy it, kiddo. Get whatever you want."

Peter noticed the prices. One plate of food cost about as much money as he had in pocket. The waiter came over and Tony ordered first. When it was Peter's turn, Peter didn't say anything.

"Pete, better tell the man what you want."

Peter coughed nervously. "I-I don't know what I want yet, sir."

Tony asked the waiter to come back in a moment. Tony leaned forward to whisper to Peter.

"Peter."

No response.

"Peter." Tony said louder.

"Yes, sir?" Peter shot his head up.

"Enough with the sir. Did you figure out what you want yet?"

"No." Pete lied.

"Peter, what's really the issue?"

"I d-don't have enough money with me to pay for a plate of food." Peter mumbled, his face reddening in embarrassment.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up from the table and had Peter follow him outside. On the way out the door, he told the waiter they would be right back.

When they got to the side of the restaurant, Tony lightly bobbed the kid on the forehead.

"Ow, Mr. Stark. What was that for?" Peter said in shock.

"We both know that didn't hurt. You and your spider abilities."

Peter just glared at him playfully.

"Peter, I wouldn't bring you to a restaurant and expect you to pay for it. So, when we go back in there, order whatever you want, kid."

"But, Mr. Stark…" Peter attempted to argue.

"Na-ah. No buts about it. It was my idea and I know you can't afford a place like this. I am paying and that's final. Got that, web-head?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

When they went back in, Peter ordered two plates of food and dessert. And, oh was it good! After they finished eating, Tony and Peter headed to the arcade center. It was huge, not as fancy and huge as the Avengers Tower or compound, but it was close.

"So kid, what do you want to do first?" Tony asked, as he finished paying the entrance fee.

Peter instantly made a beeline for the original Donkey-Kong game station. Tony put in $1.00 so Peter could play. Tony was actually impressed, but not really surprised that Peter made it to Level 25 in about 15 minutes. This was the problem with two geniuses in the room. After, Peter finished the level, he saw a rollercoaster simulated ride across the room.

"Want to ride the rollercoaster simulator, Mr. Stark?"

"We just ate food, Pete."

"So, it will be fun. Please!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine, but don't blame me if we wear our food."

The ride was one of the craziest things that Peter had done in a long time. A couple of times, the seats went so far sideways that if hadn't been for Peter's sticky abilities, he would have slid off. When the ride ended, both Tony and Peter sat there for a moment.

"Okay, let's not do that again." Tony said, trying to catch his breath.

"Agreed." Peter said.

The next three hours was spent at every game the center had. Just as they were making their way to the gift shop, Peter noticed a bungee jumping area, with little kids waiting in line.

"You want to do that Pete?"

Peter didn't answer, "Aw, look at that little kid in tears over there."

He kept watching and the little kid was probably 7 or 8 and was just getting ready to leave the area and not jump.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Stark." Peter made his way quickly to the little kid.

"Hey, my name is Peter. What's yours?"

The little boy was still slightly crying, "Colton."

"You want to do the bungee jumping?"

"I am scared and mommy's mad because I wouldn't do it." Colton said, crying again.

"Oh, that's okay. Would you like it if I went on it with you?"

Colton's eyes lit up and shook his head yes.

"Go ask your mom and I will pay to get on it." Peter said, as the little boy ran to his mom.

Peter went back over to Tony and told him what was going on. Tony couldn't help but smile. Even though Peter wasn't in his suit, he was still being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

The worker got both of them strapped in and Colton was still scared.

"Peter, I don't want to anymore. I am scared."

Peter knelt down to Colton's height. "I promise nothing will happen to you. It's totally safe and when we go up, you will feel like your flying."

"Really?" Colton asked, as he wiped his eyes.

Peter nodded. "You got this. If you get scared while we are up high, you can just hold onto me."

A few moments later, Peter and Colton went way up high almost to the second floor. Colton yelling all the way down, but not because he was scared.

After they stopped, Colton hugged Peter, " Thank you! I had so much fun. I want to do it by myself the next time I come and go higher."

Peter high-fived him and ruffled his hair.

Tony couldn't help but shake his head fondly at Peter's kindness.

"You are something else, kiddo." Tony asked as they made their way to the gift shop.

"He shouldn't be afraid; besides he has his mom. What more could he want?" Peter said but got distracted by some of the items in the store.

Tony couldn't help but love this teen and couldn't love him anymore when he saw that Peter was fast asleep on the way back home to Peter's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Okay, I am on a roll tonight! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy! **

A week had gone by since Tony had taken Peter to the arcade center. It seemed as though on this day that Peter had woken up in a bad mood. He wasn't really sure why, maybe it was because he had registered for the SAT's which meant more all-night studying sessions. Probably the real reason why he was in a bad mood was because Flash had been bugging him the last couple of days at school. It was Wednesday, so if he could just make it through the next couple of days without Flash bugging him too much. Peter had half a mind to play hooky from school, but that would only get him grounded by May and a long, long lecture from Tony. Ugg! Adults…. Sometimes, Peter couldn't understand why adults were so strict about school.

The day had gone pretty well, but by lunch Peter was in a really bad mood. It had gotten worse as the day went on and Peter was pretty sure he had either made everyone around him miserable or they ticked him off for no real reason. Either way, Ned wasn't sitting with him at lunch, like he usually did.

Flash came over to Peter, "Hey, I went to that new arcade center. I bet you couldn't even get in."

"Why would you say that?" Peter asked, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Cause you're a poor, stupid kid." Flash stated.

Peter rolled his eyes, "If I was, would I be at this dumb school dealing with you?"

"You're only here because Stark paid for you to be here." Flash retorted.

"Well, maybe you should go ask the school secretary. So, would you please shut-up and leave me the hell alone?"

"Woah, Parker Barker, what's with the attitude? Where's your fat friend?"

That did it. That was the last straw.

Before Peter realized what he actually did, he punched Flash. Hard. Hard enough to break his nose. Flash was screaming in pain. The teacher sent Peter to the office immediately, which of course, Peter put up a fight. Ned was surprised by Peter's reaction. He hadn't seen Peter act like that, since, well, ever.

Peter sat in the office, not realizing that he had a really bad headache, which was probably caused because Flash had managed to throw a punch.

The principal called him in, "Peter. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Peter remained silent.

"Peter, staying silent won't help your case."

Peter just glared at him. This day had gone from bad to worse.

"Okay, Peter. Since you refuse to talk, I have no choice but to suspend you for the rest of the day today and tomorrow."

"This school's a bunch of B.S." Peter replied angrily.

The principal looked shock and sternly said, "Peter. If you don't want to end up with three days of suspension, I suggest you can it."

After a moment of silence, the principal picked up the phone, "Who should I call, Peter?"

"Um, my aunt is working, and she doesn't keep her phone on. You can call my emergency contact."

The principal looked at the name, "Tony Stark?"

"I have an internship with him." Peter said moodily.

Tony was busy down in the lab, music blaring. He was really looking forward to seeing Peter after he got out of school. He wanted to do upgrades to Peter's suit. FRIDAY came onto the speakers.

"Sir, you have a call coming in from the school."

Tony looked up confused, "FRIDAY?"

"Peter's school, sir." FRIDAY clarified.

Tony sighed, "Stark."

A few moments of silence, "Can I speak to Peter?"

Another moment of silence, "He said no? Tell him I will be right there to pick him up."

Tony made his way to the principal's office. The secretary seemed shocked that the Tony Stark was standing in front of her.

"I was told to come pick up Mr. Parker." Tony said.

"He's in the office still. I will let them know." The young secretary said, as she picked up the phone.

A moment later, Peter came walking out of the principal's office, looking angry. Peter's headache was so much worse, and a bruise had formed on his head.

Tony sighed, "Come on, Pete. Let's go."

Peter walked right past Tony, not saying a word. When Peter got to the car, he got it in and slammed the door. Tony wasn't sure what to do about Peter. Peter made the effort to show that he was going to ignore Tony, by putting his earbuds in. Tony rolled his eyes at the attitude. The car ride was practically silent. When they got to the tower, Tony held his hand out to Peter.

"Take the earbuds out or hand me the phone. Your choice, Pete." Tony said firmly.

Peter huffed and took the earbuds out, staring at the ground.

"Pete, I am not going to lecture you. I can see that you are really angry, and I want to help you through this, but I can't do that when you won't talk to me."

Peter didn't say anything. He took the chance to look up at Tony. Tony didn't look mad, he seemed more concerned.

"Pete, you can either go to your room on this floor or you can come down to the lab." Tony offered. "If you don't want to do either, let's sit over here on the couch and talk."

Peter burst into tears and stood there like some helpless kid. Tony went over to him and hugged him as tight as he could.

"Shh, Pete. It's okay, everything's okay."

"I-I am sorry. I am s-sorry."

"Pete, I am not mad at all. Everything's okay." Tony whispered in Peter's ear.

When Peter had calmed down, Peter explained that he had woken up in a really bad mood and what happened to get him suspended.

"I know I shouldn't have punched him, and I know I shouldn't have lost control." Peter said.

"Pete, I understand why you did it, but you're right that wasn't a smart move."

"I am sorry." Peter said.

" I know, Pete. I promise I am not mad. If I am ever mad, I will tell you." Tony said, as Peter relaxed more into Tony's side.

Tony looked down at the young, hurting teen. "Does your head still hurt?"

Peter shook his head and yawned. The day had worn him out.

"Why don't you take a nap, kiddo, and then afterwards you can come down to the lab."

Peter nodded his head and then asked a question that he had been dying to ask, "Do we have to tell May?"

"Yep. Face the music, kiddo."

"But, Mr. Stark, she'll ground me and then I won't be able to come over." Peter whined.

"Who says you can't be grounded here?" Tony stated.

"Uh…" Peter was confused.

"Pete, we could tell May what happened. She can lecture you all she wants. I can tell here that since the school called me, I could finish the whole thing and keep an eye on you."

"So, would that basically mean I wouldn't be grounded, or would I actually be grounded?" Peter asked.

"Eh." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"What does that mean?"

"It just means eh."

"Mr. Stark." Peter said, like Tony sometimes did when Peter wasn't exactly being truthful.

"Get some rest while I order pizza and while I call May."

"But I am not really tired. Could we order pizza and go down into the lab?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Listen up, genius." Tony said, as he began to tickle Peter mercilessly. "If you're asleep, you won't have to face a lecture from your unusually attractive aunt."

Peter continued laughing and ended up falling off the couch. Peter attempted to ruffle Tony's hair or swat him on the head for the aunt comment. He failed when Tony grabbed him around his waist, put Peter on his lap and began tickling him again. Peter laughed uncontrollably, until he could hardly breathe. Tony stopped, letting the kid get up.

"Learn your lesson?" Tony asked with a hint of seriousness, but really teasing.

"Sure, Tin-Man." Peter said breathlessly.

When Peter was making his way to lay down onto the couch, Tony grabbed Peter gently and had him between his knees.

"Pete, if you ever have a bad day, like you did today. I want you to call me and we could talk about it. Okay?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"You're not a bother, kiddo." Tony said gently. "Now lay down, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up." Tony patted Peter's back, as Peter made his way to the other end of the couch.

A few minutes later, Tony could hear the soft snores of the teen and he knew the kid would be hungry. But first, he would have to call May and then pizza.

Lord, help him. At least, the kid would get out of a lecture and being grounded. He would never tell Peter that he wasn't grounded. Just make him think he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter**

Tony had successfully convinced May that Peter could be "grounded" at the tower, unless she thought otherwise. Much to Tony's satisfaction, May decided that Pete didn't really deserve to be grounded. However, she wanted to make it a point to talk to Peter about letting his anger get the best of him. Tony agreed to talk to Peter about it after he woke up and had some down time.

After Tony hung up with May, FRIDAY alerted him that the pizza had arrived. Peter was just beginning to stir from his nap. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Perfect timing, kiddo. Pizza just arrived." Tony said, as he patter Peter lightly on the back.

"I am starving!" Peter said, making his way to the kitchen.

Tony and Peter sat down to watch a movie- Star Wars, of course, with the pizza box on Tony's lap. Once the pizza had been eaten and the box had been put on the table, Peter laid his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony gently ran his hand up and down Peter's shoulders.

"M sorry." Peter mumbled, as the movie played.

Tony seemed confused as to the sudden apology. "Why are you sorry, Pete?'

"Because of what happened at school."

"Pete, look at me." Tony said.

Peter shifted to look at Tony in his eyes, "Yes sir?"

"Pete, I am not mad. I already told you."

"But May is!" Peter exclaimed.

"So, you saying sorry is an attempt to get out of trouble with May?"

Peter looked down at the couch, "maybe".

Tony's face went from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds. "She said that you were grounded, Pete."

Peter groaned dramatically. Tony started laughing, "Pete, I am just joking."

Peter's face turned into a pout and punched Tony in the arm, as he glared at him.

"Pete, it's all good, okay. She just wanted me to talk to you about keeping your anger under control."

"Ugg, I know. I know." Peter said, as he made a pouting face.

"Does somebody need a time-out?" Tony teased, as he saw Peter's face.

Peter punched him in the arm again.

"Ow." Tony exclaimed.

"You deserved it." Peter said, as he flopped down on the couch and laid his head on Tony's lap.

Tony began to gently caress Pete's hair.

The next day, Tony woke Peter up at 7 a.m.

"Up, up." Tony said as he clapped his hands together loudly.

"What the hell?" Peter said, annoyed.

"Language. You're crabby."

"Maybe it's cause you're waking me up at 7 for no reason." Peter said, as he sat up in the bed.

"Actually, I wanted your help with something."

"Okay… what?"

"Washing the cars. All the cars."

"What for?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Because May, may have told me she wanted you to do something productive while you were here, besides your English essay that's due tomorrow. So, come on! Lot's of things too do." Tony said.

Peter groaned dramatically. Tony left Peter's room, so he could get ready. A few minutes later, Peter came in and saw Tony sitting on the couch.

"I thought we were washing cars?" Peter questioned.

Tony laughed, "Oh I was just pulling your leg."

"What? Seriously?"

"Let's watch a movie, but you will need to work on that essay afterwards." Tony said nonchalantly.

Peter came and sat by Tony still glaring at him but didn't say anything.

"You're not going to punch me again are you?" Tony asked.

"No."

"If I took you to GameStop, would you stop being mad?"

Peter's eyes widened and a big smile was on his face, "Really?"

"Only if you won't be mad at me?" Tony put a pout on his face.

"I am not mad. I could never be mad at you, Mr. Stark."

"Tony."

Peter looked at Tony confused.

"Call me Tony, kid."

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter didn't go where I thought it was. It ended where I wanted to. I love writing these fluff and angst moments! Next chapter will be more heartwarming. I watched Onward last night and made me ball my eyes out like a baby, so I am in one of those heartwarming moods. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What?" Peter said, rather confused.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, "You heard me, spider-ling. Call me Tony."

Peter looked at his feet, unsure of what to say, "O-okay, I will try."

The days went on and Peter could not get used to saying 'Tony', he had been taught to respect adults and giving them the proper title. It was different if it was family, of course. Tony found it rather amusing to watch the kid stop and correct himself when saying 'Tony' or 'Mr. Stark'. If you were to ask Tony if Peter was just his intern, Tony would say 'no'. He felt more attached to this young, genius kid.

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Peter whimpering in his sleep. They had put a movie on and Peter had fallen asleep half way. Peter was laying on the opposite end of the couch with his feet in Tony's lap. Tony looked over at the kid, reached over to grab Peter's hand. He held his hand gently for a moment, which seemed to immediately stop the whimpers coming out of the teen.

The next day in the lab, Tony decided to ask about what had happened the night before. Peter was busily typing an essay that was due on Monday.

"Take a break, kiddo." Tony said, as he walked over to Peter.

Peter took his earbuds out and said 'thank you' as Tony handed him a soda. Except, Tony never let Peter have soda's down in the lab.

"Wait, you said I couldn't have drinks down here."

"Just be careful." Tony ordered.

"Technically, it was Dum-E's fault." Peter protested.

Tony just hummed in response. He sat across from Peter and gave him a look of curiosity or concern. Peter couldn't really tell.

"Pete, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes sir."  
Tony rolled his eyes, "Really? Sir? That's what you're going to go with?"

Peter threw a piece of wadded up paper at Tony's head. "Whatever." Peter laughed as Tony yelped out a fake "ow."

Tony stuck his tongue out playfully, "I am going to tell May."

"Very mature, Mr. Stark." Peter exaggerated the name, teasing right back.

"Listen up, spider-ling. What was up last night with you?" Tony asked, suddenly being serious.

Peter was confused, "Uh, we watched a movie last night."

"You fell asleep."

"Yeah. So what?" Peter asked.

"I heard you whimpering and felt you shaking in your sleep." Tony said, hoping Peter would tell him why.

"Oh. That." Peter's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that. You want to tell me about that?"

Peter shook his head. "Do you think I can make a basket?" Peter said, trying to get off the subject. He wanted to see if he could throw his empty soda can into the trash can from across the room.

"Peter." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I bet you 10 bucks that I could make it." Peter said.

"Yeah and I bet that you and I aren't done with my conversation." Tony sounded…frustrated? Mad?

Peter put the can on the table and sighed, "It really wasn't anything."

"Come on, kid. I know something was up."

Peter was getting frustrated with being interrogated. "Honest, Mr. St- Tony."

"Alright, if it happens again, we will talk about it." Tony finally said. Peter was so grateful that they could finally drop the subject.

"Want to see if I could make a basket?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

Tony chuckled and turned to see the basket, "Sure, kid."

Of course, Tony wasn't surprised that the kid made the basket on the first try. Peter was happy that Tony decided he would try with his can.

"Think I can make a basket, genius?"

"No." Peter said, completely deadpanned.

Tony threw the same wadded paper at Peter and said, "whatever, brat."

Peter cheered as Tony failed in making a basket. Peter broke into a fit of laughter as Tony grumbled that he had to go pick it up now.

**-several weeks later-**

Peter and Tony were watching a movie when Peter's phone went off.

"It's 10:30 at night. Who is calling you?"

Peter looked at the number, he didn't recognize it. So, he didn't answer. Peter had just set his phone down when it rang again. The same number. Peter decided to answer it.

"Hello."

Tony paid attention to the movie but turned to look at Peter. The kid's face went white and tears filled his eyes. The whole world seemed to blur for a moment. Peter dropped the phone and didn't say anything. He got up and made his way to his room. He seemed like he was in shock.

"Pete." Tony called out.

No answer.

"Peter."

Still no answer. A few moments later, he could hear loud and intense sobbing and screaming coming from Peter. Tony ran into Peter's room to find the kid on the floor.

"Peter. Are you okay?"

Peter just cried, not able to talk.

"Calm down, kiddo. Deep breaths." Tony soothed, as he managed to get the kid off the floor and into his desk chair. When Peter calmed down enough to talk, he told Tony what was wrong.

"Aunt May. She's dead."

Tony's heart stopped, "What?"

"The hospital called. They need me to come sign a release or something." Peter brokenly said, still trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, Peter." Tony pulled Peter in for a hug.

"I don't know what I am going to do."

Tony sighed, "You're staying right here with me, kiddo."

Peter looked up at Tony, "Really?"

"Yes of course. I love you so much, kiddo."

Well that was new. Peter wasn't really sure what to think, but he felt the same way. Peter quickly wiped his face of the last few stray tears.

"I love you too, Tony."

**Author's Note: Oh man, I am so evil! I want to make it clear that this story will not focus on all the grief that Peter may feel, like my other story. However, the next couple of chapters will deal with it, but then after that it won't be the sole focus. Of course, thank you for the reviews! Always appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I am so happy to see such a good response to this story so far. I just wanted to clear something up from the last chapter. Peter went straight to his room after hearing about May's death. I did that because he was in complete shock and everyone reacts differently. When my cat died last year, all I wanted to do was go to bed. So, I kind of based Peter's reaction to someone who is in complete shock and quite honestly, I would probably do the same thing, depending on the situation. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

The next couple of days were a blur to Peter. He didn't eat, talk, or sleep much. Tony was definitely concerned and the car ride to the hospital was silent.

The visitation was in just a couple of hours and Peter had spent most of the day in bed. Tony had checked on him a couple of times, but mostly left him alone.

"Peter." Tony gently said, as he woke Peter up from a nap.

Peter groaned and attempted to burrow himself further into his pillow.

"Time to get ready, kiddo."

Peter turned himself over and looked up at Tony. The look in his eyes told Tony everything.

"I know, bud. It's only a couple of hours. Pepper took care of everything as far as preparations go." Tony said, as Peter sat up in the bed. "Why don't you come and try to eat something before you get ready to go?"

"M not hungry." Peter mumbled.

Tony knelt down so they could look each other in the eyes and tapped Peter's knee lightly. Peter looked up at Tony, seemed so dejected. Just the look in Peter's eyes made Tony's heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Pete, May would want you to eat something. I want you to try to eat something. Can you at least try?" Tony asked being gentle but stern at the same time.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I can try."

The next two hours seemed to fly by and before Peter knew it or was ready, it was time to go to the visitation. When they got to the funeral home, Tony led Peter to sit in one of the chairs near the room where the casket was. The door was open, but Tony wanted Peter to feel like he could go in.

"If it gets to be too overwhelming, let me know." Tony told Peter.

Pepper came over and gave Peter a bottled water and whispered something in his ear. Tony couldn't hear, but whatever it was made Peter's eyes fill with tears. She then gave Peter a light kiss on the head and went back to doing whatever she was doing before. Peter wasn't really sure, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Friends came in and gave Peter their condolences. He really didn't listen to half of what they all said. Ned and MJ both came in about an hour into the visitation hours.

"Hey Ned. Hey, MJ." Peter's face seemed to light up at seeing his friends. Tony watched Peter as he and his friends chatted for a few moments. MJ pulled Peter in for a hug and then Ned. Ned's parents came in and gave Peter their condolences.

"Do you have a place to stay, Peter?"

"Um, I… well, I." Peter didn't really know what to say. Tony had told him he could stay with him, but could he give that information out yet.

"If you need a place to stay, let us know." Ned's mother finally said.

Peter nodded.

Tony came over at that moment, "Pete, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Have you gone in the room yet?"

Peter shook his head, "I don't want to yet."

"If you want to and want someone with you, let me know." Tony told Peter, reassuring him that he was not alone.

Another half hour went by and there were very few people at that point. Peter took a deep breath and decided to brave up and go in the room. He looked around and saw that Tony was talking with Happy. Peter didn't want to bother them.

_Be a man, dude. _Peter thought to himself. He made his way into the room and a couple of people walked out. Peter went up to the casket which was open. He closed his eyes for a moment and took May's hand in his.

"I love you, May." Peter whispered. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. May was hard and cold. For some reason, knowing that she felt cold put Peter into some very weird trance. He took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her chest area, to get her warm.

"Here, May." He said, as he finished putting the jacket around her. He walked out of the room and went to Tony.

"Peter. Where's your jacket?" Tony asked.

"Oh, May was cold. I figured she could warm up a little."

Tony sighed and led Peter to a side room. He closed the door and sat Peter in one of the chairs.

"Pete, May's not cold."

"Yes, she is." Peter argued.

"I promise she doesn't need a jacket. She will stay nice and warm where she is."

Peter thought for a moment, "A-are you sure?"

Tony nodded, patting Peter's shoulder.

"S-sorry." Peter said, seeming to come out of whatever trance he was in.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

The rest of the evening went as well as could be expected. Peter ended up falling asleep in the chair next to the room where May was. He was so tired, and Tony knew that he hadn't had much asleep. When the visitation was over, Tony managed to pick the sleeping teen up and put him in the back of the car. Tony rode in the back with Peter while Happy drove back to the tower. Peter stayed asleep, so Tony laid him in his bed. He took his shoes off carefully and then realized that Peter was still in his suit. Tony decided to take the tie off and Peter's belt. It was a little harder than he realized, but thankfully the kid was a heavy sleeper. Tony sat next to Peter and wondered how he, of all people, gained such an amazing kid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews and responses from the last chapter! This chapter is the last one that revolves around May's death and after that , the story line will bounce back to the happy, go lucky kid, that we all know and love. **

The funeral was today. Peter woke up early around 6 a.m. and laid in bed. He laid there silently, barely moving from his spot. He blinked slowly, thinking of how much he wished it was all a bad dream. Peter wasn't really sure how long he laid in bed but figured it had been awhile when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, Pete. You awake?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded not averting his eyes from the ceiling. Tony looked at his watch and went over to Peter's side.

"We have a couple of hours before the funeral. Do you want to eat?"

Peter didn't say anything, instead he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can get ready, we'll go out for breakfast. If you feel up to it." Tony said gently. Perhaps breakfast out of the tower would do everyone some good.

Peter sighed and finally looked over at Tony with sad eyes. Tony put his hand on Peter's head gently and gave a small smile at the teen. He then told Peter he had thirty minutes to be ready as he left the room

About twenty minutes later. Peter came downstairs in jeans and a shirt. Pepper had told them they could change at the church where the funeral would be held. Happy drove them to a restaurant where they could all get breakfast together. It seemed to do some good and for a moment, Peter forgot about what was going to be happening today. Tony was making him laugh by trying to steal some of Peter's bacon.

"Boys." Pepper reprimanded, as Tony was not all to gently trying to grab a slice of bacon.

"Hey! That's mine. Get your own!" Peter exclaimed, swatting at Tony's hand.

"But then I would have to ask." Tony complained.

"So!" Peter started laughing as Tony began tickling his side.

In the end, Peter threw a piece of pancake at Tony's head because he wouldn't stop tickling him.

"Oi!" Tony exclaimed.

Peter looked at him with a look of 'what are you doing?'

"Are you suddenly British?" Peter teased.

Tony laughed, "You hit me in the head with pancake. I reserve the right to sound British."

Peter thought for a moment, "What if I had thrown a piece of sausage?"

"I would have sounded German." Tony retorted.

Peter broke out into laughter and shook his head.

"I love you, kid." Tony said, as he was still laughing a little and put an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Here." Peter surprised him by putting a piece of bacon on Tony's plate.

At least, the kid still had a sense of humor and was in the mood to share.

They finished breakfast and before Peter knew it, it was time to change for the funeral service. The reverend was extremely nice to them, especially to Peter. He showed them where they could change and went over every step and detail with Peter, just so he would have an idea of what would happen. Tony figured Peter was still in some denial about what was happening, because the kid seemed to be in an okay mood. Peter was good at hiding how he was really feeling. Tony helped Peter with his tie and straightened his suit jacket a little.

"You going to be okay?"

Peter nodded. It was finally starting to all come back to him and hit him what was going on.

"Pete." Tony said looking concerned. "You are an amazing kid and I love you!"

Peter instantly fell into Tony's arms for a hug.

The lovely moment was broken when there was a knock on the door. It was Ned. Amazingly.

Peter quickly wiped his face because a few tears had managed to escape during the hug.

"Hey, Ned."

Ned didn't say anything, but they did their handshake like always.

"So, Ms. Potts told me that if you wanted someone to walk to the front with you, that I could do it." Ned told Peter.

"Oh. Well…"

"Pete, you can totally have Ned. I am one of the bearers, remember?"

Peter nodded, having totally not heard half of what the reverend had told him.

"I think May would be happy for you to come with me." Peter said.

The funeral felt like it lasted forever. In reality, it was only 45 minutes. Tony was quite surprised that Peter did so well. A luncheon was provided for everyone. Tony led Peter to one of the tables.

"I will bring you some food, bud." Tony said, as he patted Peter's shoulders.

The lunch was good, but Peter didn't care all that much. People came by and gave their condolences, which Peter didn't want to listen to. However, May had taught him to be respectful, so he said thank you and nothing else. When Ned left, Peter's mood really went downhill. Tony pulled Ned aside and told him that he could come to the tower and spend some time with Peter.

Peter let himself be led around. Tony could see in the kid's face that he wasn't processing anything that was going on around him. Peter was led to their private room, so they could change back into what they were wearing before, under Tony's suggestion.

"Here, Pete." Tony said, as he tried to hand Peter his change of clothes.

Peter dropped what Tony handed him and started to immediately apologize.

"Sorry. I am sorry." Peter said, as he knelt down to pick the clothes up. Tony shushed him and knelt down across from Peter.

"It's okay, Pete. Here." Tony handed him what was left on the floor.

The ride back was quiet, and Peter stared out the car window the entire time. When they got back to the tower, Tony suggested they order some pizza and watch a movie. Peter just stood in the middle of the room, not moving. It was like he was in a fog. Pepper went over to him and led him to the couch. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Peter took the soda and thanked her. The entire afternoon was quiet, with the exception of the movie playing. Peter eventually relaxed enough to lay his head on Tony's lap. When the kid was asleep and completely out, Tony whispered to Pepper.

"I need you get our lawyers. I want to keep him."

"I already did, Tony."

"He's going to be okay. Just needs time." Tony whispered.

He then looked down at the teen and gave him a kiss on the side of the head, "You're going to be okay, kiddo."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The following few days were a blur to Peter, but Tony and Pepper both were extremely busy trying to finalize Peter's adoption. Tony kept a close eye on Peter to make sure he was doing okay. Peter was impressed that Tony always seemed to find the time to be with him or try to include him in some way. The first day, Peter spent it in bed and Tony managed to convince him to go for a short walk outside to get some fresh air. By the second day, Peter spent most of his time with Tony, who seemed to keep him preoccupied with various projects that were actually enjoyable.

Peter's mood was really good considering he had just lost his last living relative. Pepper and Tony were happy to see that the kid was trying to take care of himself by eating. Tony also suggested to Peter that he take a little time off from being Spider-Man, which to Tony's surprise the kid put up no argument. Instead, Peter spent his evenings watching various movies, but mainly Star Wars, with Tony and Pepper.

"Pete, you want pizza or Thai for dinner?" Tony called from the kitchen.

Peter was in the living area texting Ned and looking at emails from various teachers. "Thai!"

Tony ordered the food and sat next to Peter, "Texting your guy in the chair?"

Peter smiled at the nickname, "Yeah. He wants to know when I am coming back to school."

"Well that's up to you, kiddo."

"I don't know, Tony. I-I mean… I want to but…"

"Pete. You don't have to make that decision right now. Just think about it."

Peter sighed deeply and looked up at Tony, "I want to go back next week."

Tony nodded, "Alright, you can go back Monday."

Monday came around much to quickly. Tony was a little worried that Peter wasn't fully ready, but he wanted to give the kid some space and freedom. Besides, what did Tony know about parenting? Happy drove Peter to school that morning and was instantly met by Ned when they pulled up to the school.

Peter got out of the car, smiling. "Hey, Ned!"

"Dude! I am so glad you're back."

"I was only gone a week!" Peter said.

The bell rang, so both boys went inside to get to their first class. Peter was met with many sympathies and extension offers on assignments by his teachers. He was grateful for their kindness and understanding, but he refused the extensions and told them that he would have it all done by the end of the week. The end of the day came, and it had been a good day. Flash had left Peter alone. Amazing.

"Ned, do you maybe want to come to the tower this weekend?" Peter asked.

"Seriously? Yes, of course!"

"I mean… I have to ask T-tony, but I think he will say yes. I guess I am allowed to have friends over." Peter said with question in his voice.

"Dude, I think he will say yes, too. I will have to ask my mom anyway."

Peter saw the car pull up, so Ned and Peter did their handshake and said their goodbyes.

"How was the first day back, kiddo?" Happy asked, as Peter got in the car.

"Like I never left, Hap."

Happy began to drive in the opposite direction of the tower.

"Uh, Happy. Where are we going?"

"Oh, Tony and Pepper wanted us to all go out for dinner right after you got out of school. They had something they wanted to talk to you about."

Peter couldn't help but feel a little worried, "D-did I do something wrong? Am I in t-trouble, Happy?"

"No, of course not."

When they got to the restaurant, Peter was immediately accosted by Tony and Pepper.

"I was only gone for like…" Peter said

"Forever!" Tony interrupted as he ruffled Peter's hair.

"Hey! I just fixed it!"

Dinner was great. Peter told them about how school went. Tony and Pepper voiced that it was okay for Peter to take his time and not push himself to hard.

"I won't." Peter said, as he swallowed a bite of his food.

Towards the end of dinner, Tony decided it was time to tell Peter the news.

"Pete, we have something we want to tell you. The adoption was finalized this afternoon. You, my young sir, are officially a Stark."

Peter was beyond thrilled, but sad at the same time. "S-seriously?"

"Yeah, kiddo!" Tony said.

"We don't want to overwhelm you, Peter. You don't have to use Stark right away if you aren't ready. If you do use it, we will call a press conference." Pepper said.

Peter didn't know if he should smile or cry. He stayed silent for a few minutes trying to take it all in.

"Pete, you okay?" Tony asked.

Peter burst into tears. They were more tears of joy and gratefulness than anything else. Tony got up and hugged him, "You're my kid, now. I love you, Pete."

"I love you too, Tony."

Getting the adoption was not the only surprise that Tony had for Peter. When they got home, Tony took Peter upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked, totally confused.

"Right here." Tony said, as they stopped at a door. Tony opened the door to a bigger room that was officially Peter's room. Peter had been staying in a guest room, which Peter was fine with it. Tony wanted to make his stay official. The room was twice as big as the room that Peter had been staying in.

"Woah!" Peter said, eyes lighting up at the room.

The room had a bunk bed, a media area with all of the newest game systems and tons of different video games, plus a new tv that was probably as long as Peter. Tony pointed out the top of the closet, which was filled with new Lego sets, most that Peter probably could have never afforded.

"Here, Peter." Tony said, handing him a new wallet and a watch.

"T-tony, I can't take all of this. It's too much." Peter said.

"Yes, you can take it all. You're responsible to handle it all. You're wallet has some cash and a debit card. You can add your license once you earn it and not to mention, it has you Stark Industries access card." Tony added on.

"The watch has a tracker in it, doesn't?" Peter asked as he eyed it carefully.

"Yes, but it will only be used in an emergency, unless you decided to go and do something reckless."

Peter laughed sarcastically. He immediately jumped up and hugged Tony.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Peter said as he buried his face into Tony's chest.

"No problem, kiddo. Now how about a movie and some pizza?" Tony asked.

"Star Wars?" Peter asked hopefully.

Tony smiled and laughed, "Whatever you want, kid. Whatever you want."


End file.
